Vaguely Trowa
by Lady Estel
Summary: All very OOc( hmm! Hentai Quatre?) 1x5, 2+h 3x4 (as you do normally have) Hypnotist in cicus causes G-boys bother.


Lady E: I think that this is kind of mean on the boys but… yaoi 5x1, 4x3, 2xH.  
  
Trieze: Jess-sama does not own any of the gundam characters and does not want to be sued.  
  
Vaguely Trowa.  
  
'Blasted, weather!' Muttered Trowa. The circus performance was about to begin, and it had just started to rain. No one will want to come to the circus when it's raining.  
  
'Trowa.' Shouted someone, he looked and smiled. The person had blonde hair and was trying to cover it with his coat; behind him were their friends, Wufei, Duo, and Heero, who at the moment was running at breakneck speed from the annoying Relena, who although it was raining, was wearing a long wedding gown.  
  
'Get in here Heero.' He bellowed, pointing at the boy's toilet and gestured the other Gundam boys to follow. The lot of them were soaked to the bone.  
  
'Bloody brilliant time to start a performance, Trow.' Grunted Duo, whilst trying to dry his long, plated hair.  
  
'The new hypnotist told us it would be a nice night.' Trowa muttered. 'Any way, that twat has already made my reputation go down!'  
  
'Why?' asked Quatre. Trowa then looked as though he was about to explode with rage.  
  
'They blamed me for the treatment of the lions! They say I made them too tame. They also blame me for the doziness of the other animals. So as a punishment I have to be his assistant.' He spat the word assistant. It was not him to be angry, the ringleader came in 'You! Get ready, and could you three gentlemen and lady go into the audience.' He looked at Duo, who said 'I'm a guy other wise why am I in the little boy's room.'  
  
Trowa smirked at the embarrassed ringleader. Then he went and got ready for the performance.  
  
'And for my next trick! My assistant Trowa is going to be hypnotised.' Even the Gundam boys felt that was a bit unfair and knew there were too many secrets there.  
  
'Could you move back your hair and 'relax'.' Trowa felt his hand curl in to a ball. The pendulum swung, though he wasn't concentrating. Instincts taught him not to look otherwise he would be in the fool's power.  
  
The pendulum had stopped and suddenly the hypnotist fell on to the floor, asleep. How the audience laughed, Trowa then said 'Well ladies and gentlemen, I think this wraps up his act.' Letting his bang flop back into place, and a smile on his lips.  
  
Oh Shit! He thought afterwards I am in so much trouble with the boss. The ringleader came in with an unusually calm smile on his lips, 'Great show, lad, the pair of you did the most funniest joke.' Behind him, Duo did the thumbs up, Quatre grinned, Wufei and Heero smiled. Trowa smiled too. 'I also want you to take the day off tomorrow.'  
  
'The day off, sir?'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
Trowa watched them all leave, Duo had said something about the hypnotist being so cheesed off that he had just gone and packed his bags. He hoped Duo wasn't joking, that would be brilliant, though not as brilliant as seeing his friends the next day.  
  
Unknown to him, the hypnotist had moved to the haunted house in the thirteenth street and had opened the box of things and started to do the most powerfully torturous weapon. And started to work on revenge. Our banged friend will be finding this a bit hard to handle.  
  
The morning sunshine hit our banged friend on his eye. He stretched and looked in his mirror, he noticed long eyelashes that girls (and Quatre) had. he jolted off the bed to look at the rest of his body and straight away noticed the difference; wide hips, breasts, he didn't dare scream but ran to Catherine's caravan. She noted down the differences and persuaded Trowa to wear a skirt, which he no doubtfully declined.  
  
Quatre was going to come and collect him so the gang and he could hang around.  
  
'Trowa, come on! Oh!' He stood in shock as he saw the most bizarre sight, Trowa was a girl. He could have laughed but he looked a ton of a lot stressed.  
  
'How, how, how did this happen?' Catherine appeared with hair gel.  
  
'I'll tell you on the run!' said Trowa quickly. They darted to the safe house, Quatre owns. They made it to the safe house were Duo asked a very dumb question.  
  
'Who's the girl?' Trowa then said very moodily. 'I am not a bloody girl, some one is trying to piss me off and it's working.' Duo started to snicker, until Wufei nudged him in the ribs. Trowa flopped down on the chair and felt his breasts bounce as he did. He thought he heard Duo mutter 'PMT.' So he glared at him through him uni bang.  
  
'Great! All I need now is for Quatre to attack me, Wufei to be a scaredy cat, Duo to be really serious and Heero a little sweetie.' The pilots stared at him, 'Watch where you're looking, it was in the dream I had.' He felt uncomfortable; the sex change was also in the dream. He got up and went into the garden something moved in the bushes, Now what happened in my dream, he thought, Oh! Shit I forgot! Something like…  
  
Crash! A blonde person went flying through the bushes grabbing Trowa by the waist forcing him downwards. There was Quatre, Hang on thought Trowa, that was exactly like my dream. Quatre started kissing Trowa all over. 'Trowa come to me, let me show you passion the way you never seen it.' Trowa bolted up and darted inside. His bang flipped up in shock. Wufei was hiding behind the sofa, Duo was sitting calmly reading a book (defiantly not him!), and Heero started to do knitting. Behind Trowa, Quatre had locked the porch door and was moving slowly behind him. This was like the dream I had last night, turning around slowly he saw Quatre walking very slowly towards him. Quickly he ran to the bedroom, very big mistake, especially when the door can lock, Quatre appeared and locked the door. Trowa fell on the bed with fright, Quatre smiled and leapt onto the bed and started kissing him all over again. Trowa suddenly lifted Quatre up and onto the other bed and took the key, after unlock the door he ran to the lounge. Duo stood up and greeted the boy cross girl.  
  
'What's happened to us, Trowa?' Wufei appeared behind him and stuttered 'Wwhat's uup wwith Qquatre, he's scaring me.' Trowa turned slowly around to see the blonde pilot standing there looking very, very, hentai. Though why on earth he ran to the porch into the garden, no one in his or her right mind would have done that. Quatre locked the porch door and started to advance towards Trowel, he then grabbed the troubled teen and kissed him, all over his face.  
  
Watching this, the hypnotist burst in to a fit of laughter and plotted his second part of revenge. He muttered some words and Trowa appeared, leaving Quatre to kiss the ground. The first thing that goes in any one's head when they have been teleported to another place without realising is: Where the fuck am I? And Trowa had said that.  
  
'I wondered if I would be able to get you here Trowa…or should I say Trowette?' he burst in to hysterical laughter. Meanwhile…  
  
'Wufei stop hiding! Where is your honour? Heero, time for Quatre to stop trashing the place to look for Trowa.' Heero stood up and skipped over to Quatre, 'Quatre, Trowa isn't here, we'll look for him don't worry! Duo is just going to… No now Quatre don't press that button, THAT'S A SELF DETONATOR!' Quatre was getting very weary from finding Trowa and was still very Hentai, the self-detonator ready to self detonate the house, at that moment Duo and Wufei joined in. Duo grabbed it off Quatre and snarled in his ear 'Trowa will kill himself if you die! Darn it Quatre, the only thing we can do is find him. Maybe we can go back to normal.'  
  
'Duo, it's not a mission that has a location though.' Implied Heero. He was right, though he had assumptions of who has done this, the hypnotist.  
  
'This is amusing; your friends are trying to save you. Though do they think they can save them from themselves. Without you they can't, no hope.' He laughed manically. Heero laughs better than that, thought Trowa, he looked at the voodoo doll used on him, rope was around it, showing he also was tied up, he looked at the other four doll, each had a few hairs from the boys. He dreaded what may happen. The hypnotist grabbed his chin, 'Do you know what I hate about you five?' Shake. 'Well you lot all stopped the great oz from gaining power over the earths alliance with those tin cans, You all let that dumb bitch, Relena, do,' he spat the word 'peace.' 'Also you five (well I think Heero is) are gay and that truly takes the biscuit. And the fact you ruined my act.' Trowa gave him the 'That's it?' look.  
  
Duo had to make sure Wufei doesn't run off, so he held his hand. Heero skipped the whole way to the house, Duo thought, where the hell is Deathsythe? Heero then pointed at the house they ran in and felt the door slam on them.  
  
  
  
  
  
'AAARRGGGHHH!' cried the Chinese boy, leaping into Duo's arms. A manic laughter filled the space between the corridor and stairs. They then heard someone say 'Oh shut the fuck up, you stupid, homophobic, peace hating, Deakim-loving arsehole!' Then someone got a whack on the head and another voice said 'Shut up yourself, I have taken over your life and now I will take over your friends.' Duo breathed in and bellowed 'WHY DON' T YOU SHOW US YOURSELF, YOU BASTARD, WE HAVE GUNS AND WE AIN'T AFRIAD TO USE THEM!' On the left of him Wufei had either swapped minds with Quatre or he became very hentai. He flung himself on Heero and started to kiss him, 'Heero, I need to be spanked' he teased the poor angelic Heero and caused him to cry, Duo thought they lost the Arab though he had just found the hypnotist. 'I wandered whether I'd be meeting you here.' A tall figure stood by a gargoyle, his baldhead glistened, and he waved a hand and another figure appeared tied up. Trowa, Quatre tried to run to him but an invisible hand got him and flung him to a wall. In another room Heero was hiding behind a sofa while Wufei was looking for him. 'Oooh Hee-chan.', Teased Wufei. Heero went towards the door but 'GOTCHA!' he was grabbed around the waist and cuddled, struggling to keep him, Wufei sat down and put the Japanese pilot on his lap. 'Don't worry, I'm just after a kiss.' Heero, because of his kindness, kissed the Chinese pilot. Though Wufei turned the polite kiss into a ravishing passionate kiss, he grabbed the head of the boy and with the other hand; he rubbed the boy's waist. Heero squeaked but joined in the kiss, the hypnotist suddenly flinched, causing Trowa's ropes to fall off, with one fist and one second…BAM! The hypnotist fell on to his knees and fell on to the floor K.O'd. Wufei and Heero stopped kissing and snap! Their personality went into the right mode, Duo and Quatre also; Trowa felt the sex change reverse to his normal male gender. Heero and Wufei felt embarrassed and went 0back to back, until Heero touched Wufei's leg, Wufei pounced and rolled Heero onto his back and kissed him passionately. Duo watched as Trowa lifted up Quatre. The boy was crying, 'I'm so sorry, for scaring you Trowa.' He saw the boy give a small smile and kissed the kid, Duo shook his head, oh well, he thought, Hilde was okay and Trowa had said, 'That the only way you know you are in love, is when it happens to be with a nice person, whatever the sex.'  
  
It was now five days since the incident and a few things changed, Trowa resigned from the circus and stayed in the safe house with Quatre, Heero and Wufei moved into a flat and Duo is now living with Hilde. The Hypnotist was sent to prison, and, surprisingly, Trowa and Heero are pregnant. Many happy months passed, and to make things very good, the hypnotist died, too much staring at the wall caused the brain of his to act wild.  
  
Owarii,  
  
Lady E: Okay that was really mean and for that, you can send me flames.  
  
Trieze: Jess-sama, the gundam boys are here, they parked in a neighbouring forest.  
  
Lady E: Oh great! Now I'm in for it!  
  
Trowa://_@  
  
Heero: WITCH!! WHY HAVE YOU WRITTEN THIS SHIT?  
  
Lord E: Sweetheart, did you put on the ring?  
  
Lady E: err….  
  
Trieze: She did!  
  
Trowa: Explains why she wrote that I am pregnant and that I was a girl for a while.  
  
Quatre: I didn't think there was anything wrong!  
  
Duo: That's only because you were semi!  
  
Quatre and Trowa (Blushing) _  
  
Lady E: Oh well, sorry guys! _ (Runs off.)  
  
Lord E: @_@(runs after her)  
  
All: @_@; (Heero shoots a hole in the roof.)  
  
Lady E: (from a distance) I'll make you dress as Teletubbies if you don't behave! With Wufei as a fluffy bunny!  
  
All: (except Trieze) NOOOOO! 


End file.
